


But It's Sad!

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FLUFF!!!!, M/M, Movie Watching, cute I guess, hopefully its cute, idek, is it fluff if someone is crying, lots of tears and hugs, my first real try at fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're dead. They're all dead, aren't they."</p><p>(Or, the one where Patrick gets very much emotionally involved in movies and Pete thinks it's adorable.)</p><p>((Written while I watched the Book Thief and was trying to stop myself from crying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Sad!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Patrick buries his head in Pete's shoulder, sobbing softly and making muffled sounds of distress. 

"They're all dead, aren't they. All... dead..." 

The blond man can't seem to go on and instead sobs even louder, much to Pete's amusement. Patting his boyfriend on the head awkwardly, Pete nods sympathetically and plants a kiss on Patrick's forehead. 

"Yeah, they're dead. Wait, no, look, Max is still alive!" 

"Really?!" 

Slightly pacified, Patrick bolts upright and rivets his eyes on the screen where a tall youth is embracing a blond girl. 

"Yes! But the others..." 

He dissolves into tears again and stares at Pete with a heartbroken look on his face. 

"Why did they all," 

*loud sob* 

"Have to," 

*loud sob* 

"Die and make her," 

*loud sob* 

"Live without them!" 

Pete rolls his eye affectionately and hugs the blond man.

"It's okay, 'Trick. It's just a movie." 

"It's a freakin' sad movie, Pete..." 

 

Trailing off, Patrick gently pulls away from the embrace and fumbles for the remote, managing to turn off the television and few moments after the voice over states that he is haunted by humans. 

"Next time I get to pick the movie. Why do you always choose sad ones, anyway?" 

Pete teases his boyfriend gently and is relieved to see a hesitant smile brighten Patrick's face.

"You always just choose Nightmare Before Christmas anyway! And I've seen THAT far too many times!" 

"It's a classic, baby, it's a classic!" 

"Oh, shut up." 

But he's grinning and Pete congratulates himself on cheering the blonde man up. 

"I love you, you know that?" 

"Of course, 'Trick. Now let's watch something a little happier." 

Grinning mischievously, Patrick an eyebrow playfully. 

"Or we could spend our time doing... other things..." 

Pete laughs and presses his lips to Patrick's, mumbling the words, "Love you too."


End file.
